Godai Naruto
by DBasty
Summary: WHAT IF Naruto learned more then Kage Bunshin from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF he wasn’t a total idiot. Emphasis on TOTAL. Read as Naruto becomes a living legend. GODAI Naruto. Naruhina, Shikatema, Nejiten, Inochou, Sasusaku
1. WHAT IF he learned more?

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou.

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 1: WHAT IF he learned more? o.O

Panic… Chaos… these were a few words that could be used to describe Konoha. Shinobi could be seen jumping roof to roof looking for someone or, to be specific, something. Why some may ask? Simple, the forbidden scroll was stolen. Now who stole it? Of course our number one trouble maker… Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto leaped from tree to tree, not knowing one bit that he was quickly moving towards the forest to take his first step in becoming a legend.

'_One jutsu and I'll become a genin!'_ were the thoughts running through the blonde as he came to a halt_. 'But, what if I learnt more then one jutsu, maybe I'll become a chunin or even a jounin!'_

And so, our favorite blond opened the scroll and read the first jutsu that he could find. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. The Shadow Clone.

"Bunshin? Kuso… my worst technique."

Deciding that reading would only give him a headache, he made the hand seals that would soon become his signature technique.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Beside Naruto appeared 3 clones looking at each other, each with a growing smirk thinking of all the possibilities this jutsu gave him. His smirk only continued to grow as his eyes passed by several techniques.

_Several Hours later_

"Finally! I finished KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! I might even be promoted to jou- ITAI!"

A lump could be seen growing from Naruto's head. He turned and was about to yell at the attacker but he just chose to whimper in fear instead. Why you ask? Well, it's probably the fact that Iruka was standing behind Naruto with a twitch, a giant twitch. Normally, Naruto would be jumping for joy and bragging to Iruka all that he learned, but this wasn't the normal Iruka that Naruto loved and adored. This was a PISSED Iruka, somebody that unfortunately, Naruto knew very well.

"Naruto! What's wrong with you! taking the forbidden scroll, every ninja in konoha was sent to search for you now!"

"ano… gomen nasai Iruka-sensei… but Mizuki-sensei said I'd pass if I learnt one jutsu from this scroll and look I learnt more then one." grinned Naruto, thinking that he will be free from all the trouble since he had a reason.

"Mizuki said what? We better get back and explain this all to the Hokage."

Iruka sensed something wrong, following his instincts, he pushed Naruto away and jumped away. Seconds later, waves of kunai landed where they were once standing.

"It seems being behind a desk hasn't dulled your senses, has it Iruka-sensei," said Mizuki as he came out of the shadows. "I must thank you though, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found that damn brat."

"Mizuki, why did Naruto say you told him to steal the Forbidden Scroll?" said Iruka

"Isn't it obvious Iruka? I'm going to become the most powerful shinobi alive! And I need that scroll to do it. Now DIE!!!" he yelled as he threw several more kunai and shuriken.

Now, while Naruto isn't the sharpest kunai in the pack, he certainly wasn't the dullest. Putting 2 and 2 together, he realized he had been used. His eyes flashed red then blue as one thought passed through his mind.

'_Vengeance. I'll show him what I can do!'_

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled

Normally, Mizu Bunshin wouldn't shock most chuunin, but what Iruka and Mizuki saw had them both gasping. The average mist chunin could only make 20 before reaching his limit, hell most jounin could only do 50! But this dwarfed them.. this was like a small army!

"How'd ya like me now Mizuki-sensei!" chorused all the Narutos

Looking around himself, Mizuki decided Naruto was a bigger threat and decided to take him out first because while Iruka had a higher rank than the brat, the sheer amount of clones would overwhelm him if he didn't take Naruto out soon.

Iruka could only stare in shock at Naruto-… err… Narutos. Bunshin was his worst technique yet he did the somewhat 'advanced' mizu bunshins with such ease and number. Deciding to get back to the fight, he looked at Mizuki… well, at least where he once was.

Mizuki was currently hacking and slashing all Narutos in his way desperately hoping that he'd find the real one. He was after all only chuunin borderline jounin level, he just didn't have enough stamina to last another 10 minutes. Deciding to pull out his trump card he spoke.

"Do you want to know why everyone in Konoha hates you! Why everyone glares at you!"

"NO MIZUKI! Stop! The Third said-!"

"I don't care what the Third said! you, Uzumaki Naruto, are the Kyuubi no yoko, the ninetailed demon fox!"

Upon hearing this, Naruto stopped moving, the original Naruto. While the Mizu Bunshin were Narutos, they didn't have a mind of their own so they continued to fight, not the least paying attention to Mizuki. This was the opening Mizuki needed and threw his fuuma shuriken at Naruto, intent on ending it once and for all and becoming a hero in konoha for killing 'the demon fox'.

Naruto was too stunned to move as he saw Mizuki's fuuma shuriken heading for him. Closing his eyes, he hoped it would be over soon. Instead of the cold touch of death he expected, he felt warm. Opening his eyes he saw Iruka covering him. Naruto then noticed the fuuma shuriken had hit Iruka and was stuck in his back.

Naruto's eyes widened and began to tear. Everything made sense now, everyone hated him because he was the Kyuubi. Mizuki started to smirk at seeing the 'Kyuubi' so weak and defenseless.

"Why Iruka? Why of all people, YOU are saving him! He is the demon fox. He killed your parents. You should hate him!"

Iruka's eyes darkened and said "Mizuki your right! I hate the Kyuubi! He killed my parents. I have every right to hate him with all that I am…"

"But you're wrong about one thing… Naruto isn't the kyuubi. He is Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Shinobi!"

Something awoke in Naruto that moment. The Will of Fire, The drive to become the best Konoha shinobi to ever live. Unfortunately, something else awoke at that moment.

"_**Revenge… Kill him… Show him my power!"**_

Memories soon flooded Naruto. Memories of him being abused. Memories of him silently crying in loneliness. Memories that made him angry. A red aura soon surrounded Naruto as he looked down. His eyes sharply changed to red.

"_Yes… I'll show him… I'll show them all!"_

Iruka and Mizuki looked alarmed seeing Naruto like this.

'_Could the fox be breaking free?' _

Naruto then looked up glaring at Mizuki and a single seal.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" hundreds of narutos filled the clearing, but he didn't stop there. The clones then started making more seals and chorused.

"GODAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Beside every Naruto formed 5 bunshins from the elements, suiton, doton, katon, fuuton, and raiton. Mizuki looked around in fear. He couldn't take this many clones, even if that brat only had academy level taijutsu, there just simply too many of them.

Naruto started cracking his knuckles and the beat down began. Unfortunately, it was also finished as soon as it started. All that was left of Mizuki was badly beaten and bruised body. He was still alive, but is barely hanging on to his breath.

Sensing that it was over, Iruka called Naruto to him.

"Naruto, Come over here."

"Iruka-sensei? Do you really mean it? I'm a konoha shinobi?" rambled Naruto, eyes windening in disbelief.

Iruka didn't reply with words. Instead he reached for his hitai-ate and untied it then tied it to Naruto's head.

"Yes Naruto, I meant it. Now let's get back to the village and explain this mess to the Hokage"

And so, the legend of 'Godai Naruto' started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE: Naruto's True Power

"_**Revenge… Kill him… Show him my power!"**_

Memories soon flooded Naruto. Memories of him alone, memories that made him angry. A red aura soon surrounded Naruto as he looked down. Sis eyes changed to red.

"_Yes… I'll show them… I'll show them all!"_

Iruka and Mizuki looked alarmed seeing Naruto like this.

'_could the fox be breaking free?' _

Naruto then looked up glaring at Mizuki and a single seal. He then uttered the name of his jutsu with a smirk. The clearing was soon covered with smoke. As the smoke cleared, a chorus of voices said…

"mizuki-_sensei_"

"_**KAMI! Out of all people, I had to be stuck in a moron!"**_

From the smoke emerged hundreds of naked female blond bombshells. Unable to resist, blood burst out of both Iruka and Mizuki's noses sending them soaring. Fortunately for Iruka, he had hit his head when he landed, only knocking him out. However, Mizuki wasn't as lucky. He was sent soaring into kunai spread along the ground killing him… or so the report says. It never did mention how much blood was lost.

Thus was the birth of the S-Class kinjutsu HAREM NO JUTSU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FINISHED!!!

Dedicated to my beloved girlfriend. Happy Birthday Dear!

A/N: Naruto isn't super powerful... yet… but you'll have to wait till Shippuden. Lol.

If your thinking he's too powerful now think about it. In the anime, he created a horde of kage bunshins. Kage bunshin is considered a kinjutsu due to the chakra needed, so techniqually he could make an army of mizu bunshins without much trouble. The Godai bunshin may make him seem super strong, but the amount of chakra needed is super high. Imagine about 20 kage bunshins for 1 set of godai bunshin. He was only able to make so many cause of the kyuubi chakra. So he'll only make maybe 10 or so sets of godai bunshin before he stops.

Btw… Godai Bunshin no Jutsu literally translates into Five Great Bunshin Technique. Creating a super powered Tsuchi (Earth)/ Mizu (Water)/ Hi (Fire)/ Kaze (Wind)/ Denkou (Lightning) Bunshin. So don't relate them to their normal versions. You'll just have to wait and read to find out the true power of this.

Anyway, review and tell me what you think? JA!


	2. WHAT IF they were civil?

Godai Naruto

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 2: WHAT IF they were civil? o.O

"Team 7… Uzumaki Naruto…" Iruka announced.

Naruto held his breath, it was make or break time. Would kami have pity on his poor soul and put him on the same team as his beloved Sakura-chan? Or would he spite him and put on the same team as that Sasuke-teme? Hell, he'd rather be on a team with anyone else… even the wierd blue haired girl at the back.

"Haruno Sakura…"

'_THANK KAMI! Somebody up there loves me!'_

Sakura's head dropped.

"_NOOO!!"_

"_Why should I be put on the same team as that dobe! I should be on the same team as Sasuke-kun. SHANNARO!"_ were the thoughts of inner sakura

Meanwhile at the back, another head dropped. She had dark blue hair.

"_Naa… naruto-kun is on the same team as on Sakura-san. I have no chance now…"_

With that, a dark aura surrounded her as she continued to sulk.

"And Uchiha Sasuke"

And with that, Naruto's perfect world shattered.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

_At the Hokage Tower_

"NOOOOO!!!!" was what the sandaime hokage woke up to. He snickered to himself… that ought to teach him. Putting him on the same team as Sasuke was the perfect revenge. Looking up, he cringed…

"_It wasn't worth it"_

In front of the Sandaime were stacks of papers, the bane of all Kages. in particular, the larger pile on his left were all because of Naruto's escapades earlier. Tears soon filled his eyes…

"_Why did you wake me up Naruto? WHY?"_

"WHY!!!!"

_Back at the academy_

"WHY!!!!" was heard at the classroom. Everyone except Naruto sweatdropped, wondering why they seemed to pity the owner of the voice.

Naruto, being our the knucklehead he is, thought someone was asking why he was screaming.

"THAT SASUKE-TEME IS ON THE SAME TEAM AS THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Unfortunately for our blond hero, many took offense to that comment. Many were already pissed at not being in the same team as sasuke. They needed an output for there anger, and it seemed Naruto was good enough. It was then that Naruto learnt rule number #1, don't piss of fangirls.

_Back at the Hokage Tower_

The Sandaime could only sweatdrop as he heard Naruto. He couldn't be that stupid could he? Sometimes ignorance is bliss I guess.

One thought came into mind as he soon heard the yells of pain

"_Maybe it was worth it… yes Naruto, suffer! SUFFER as long as I have paperwork!"_

Needless to say… it was evident that the Sandaime-Hokage needed a break.

_5 minutes later at the academy_

Iruka had finally managed to pull Naruto from away from the savages… errrr… his students… yes… students.

"_If only they could use that type of energy with training" _he sadly thought to himself. When provoked, fangirls were the most dangerous breed of Kunoichi.

Deciding the class had calmed down enough, Iruka continued to announce the teams. Glaring at anybody who even opened their mouth, he continued.

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino"

"Team 9, Tomiko Jun, Migarashi Aya, Aizen Kenji"

"Team 10, Akamichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru."

"As of today class, I am not longer your teacher. And you are all no longer academy students. You are all Shinobis of Konoha. Everything you do from now one reflects Konoha as a whole."

Iruka paused to look at the class, staring at each individual with pride. Especially Naruto.

"Each of you has worked hard to reach this point, some more then others"

Again his eyes passed by Naruto.

"Look around you, for this may be the last time for some of you to see each other. The world of a Shinobi is harsh, nothing now. Maybe one day, we may even fight side by side as equals. But until then, train under your new senseis, work hard and show the world what Konoha shinobi are made off! DISMISSED!"

Iruka then turned about and walked away. The class then followed suit by leaving to either bond with their new teammates or eat lunch.

"SAAA-SSSUUKKEE-KUUN. Would you…. ano… like to eat lunch with me?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" was the only reply she got before he started walking away.

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as her _perfect world _came crashing down behind her. Sasuke was supposed to accept… then grow to love her, and eventually marry her! Not just say no and leave like that.

'_Teme' _Naruto thought. He'd give anything for Sakura to ask him. Maybe he could catch her on the rebound? Ei… as I said… he wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pack.

"Sakura-chan… I can eat lunch with you!"

"EWWW… no way freak! Why would anyone want to eat lunch with a loser like you! Wait for me Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura took of running after _her_ Sasuke-kun. Afterall, he probably just didn't hear her offer right? How could anyone resist her feminine charm!

Naruto stood there and was dismayed, a bit of him broke at that moment. What Sakura said hurt. What did he ever do wrong? Maybe she wasn't the one for him?

'_Nahh…she's the one… right?'_

Deciding to push his current thoughts aside, he headed outside to eat the 'Food of Kami' or how normal people refer to it, ramen.

_Later at the academy_

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN, want to go out later"

"NO WAY DOBE! Where the hell is our sensei!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles before punching Naruto through the wall.

"I'm going to kill him if he doesn't get here soon!" yelled a pissed of Sakura.

"are you sure Sakura-chan"

"shut it dobe…"

"_Was it just me or did he sound at a bit pissed" _thought the blond

"_SHANNARO! He's defending me!" _

"_TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!" _screamed inner sakura

By all rights, the members of Team 7 had every right to be pissed. And that was putting in lightly. It had been a few hours since the last team had left, or at least could be a few… I lost count after the first 5 hours. Getting tired of just waiting, Naruto started making his next prank.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Shocking his compatriots, two kage bunshin popped into existence and one Mizu Bunshin formed from the air around him. One of the Kage Bunshin henged into a bucket and the mizu bunshin dispelled itself in the bucket. The last Bunshin set the bucket on top of the door ready to fall on whoever opens it.

'_Why are his bunshin able to move?' _Sakura wondered

The avenger narrowed his eyes in anger.

'_Who taught that dobe those techniques? They are not from the academy"_

"Naruto-baka what are you doing! I doubt that a jounin will ever fall for that."

Sakura spoke to soon, because the moment she finished, one extremely tardy jounin walked through the door. As the clone-bucket fell on our tardy jounin, not only did he get covered by water, but felt the full impact of the clone's weight due to it dispelling its henge.

Kakashi checked his pockets. A dark aura surrounded him as he realized, his Icha Icha Paradise had been wet. Not only did these brats damage AN ICHA ICHA PARADISE, but they damaged a SUPER LIMITED EDITION COLLECTORS volume. He glared at his students taking solace in tomorrow's events…

'_Yes… tomorrow… I'll avenge you by beloved…'_

Sasuke and Sakura watched with mouth agape. How did a jounin fall for such a simple trap. And since when could Naruto do something like that? Both felt a shiver go up their spine as they noticed their jounin instructor's glare. It seemed to promise _pain_ of some sorts.

Naruto watched in joy. It may have looked like a simple prank, but there was a lot more to it. The fact that he was able to control his clones showed he had improved somewhat. During his fight with Mizuki, he had only won due to sheer number. If it wasn't for that, he wasn't too sure if he would be there today. That and he enjoyed the jounin's torment. Can anyone sense the birth of a sadist?

"My first impression of you is… your all brats… especially the short blond"

Naruto twitched. He had always been a bit defensive on about his height. He wasn't _that_ short, was he?

"Meet you all on the roof" and with that, Kakashi shunshin'd to the roof leaving behind a pile of leaves.

"I'm not sweeping that"

Naruto dashed for the roof while Sasuke just walked. Sakura, being the studious girl she swept the floor before following her two teammates… or rather one teammate.

_On the roof_

"Took you long enough Pinky" came the bored voice of Kakashi.

"Well not all of us can be _early _as you sensei" retorted Sakura

Kakashi visible eye moved in a U-shape, clearly showing his amusement. Sakura twitched, clearly getting more annoyed.

"maa maa Pinky, no need to get violent."

Sakura's twitch grew further.

Kakashi merely raised his arms in a mock defense before sitting down. Looking at his genin he stated "Name, Kakashi. Likes, none of your business. Dislikes" he took a pause to glare at Naruto "and dreams" again he took a pause. But this time he looked at his damaged 'bible' then glaring at Naruto again.

"Lets start with the dark one"

"hnn… Uchiha Sasuke, none, dislikes…" Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura, then Naruto, "weaklings, and my dream… its more of an ambition to kill. To kill a certain man."

Naruto just stared,_'creepy... did he just look at me?' _he shuddered at the horrible thought.

Sakura was in complete fangirl mode, '_Sasuke-kun is sooo cool! Did he just check me out! Shannaro!'_

Kakashi sighed, _'an avenger, I would have NEVER guessed.'_

"Next, Pinky"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" Sakura just stared at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, "my dislikes are ino-pig, Naruto-baka, and late, smartass-temes." Again she took her time to glare at Naruto and Kakashi respectively, "and my dream…" again she stared at Sasuke.

'_Surprise surprise, a fan girl' _Kakashi mentally cursed Sarutobi, _'an avenger and a fan girl, great combination so far'_

"And last… evil-incarnate, the destroyer of my precious Icha Icha Paradise" Kakashi glared at Naruto before sobbing silently at the 'gross damage' of his book.

Naruto only glared at Kakashi before he took his turn.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," deciding to mix it up a little, he took a dramatic pause waiting for a wind to blow his jacket into the air. After a few seconds of no wind, he continued by pointing to the hokage monument, "you better remember it because my face will be there one day! That's my dream! As for my likes, I like Sakura-chan, Ramen, jiisan, and RAMEN! I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen instant cook and Sasuke-Teme"

Naruto's glare at Sasuke was short lived as his head was soon bashed into the ground by Sakura.

'_No one insults my Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!' yelled inner sakura as she raised her fist._

Kakashi sweatdropped as he realized what the Sandaime could have possibly conned him into taking, a team of an avenger, fan girl, and idiot. Coughing to get his team's attention he dropped the 'exploding note on them.'

"Tomorrow, you'll be having your Genin Test at Training Ground 7 at 8am"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by confused Sakura.

"Ano… Kakashi Sensei, but didn't we already pass the Genin exam? So aren't we already genin!"

"maa maa Sakura, didn't you know out of your batch of 27 graduates, only 9 will pass. This exam has a 66 failure rate"

Kakashi took another pause to gauge his students' reactions. As expected, Sakura looked horrified by the chance she might not be on the same team as Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to react. Kakashi guessed it was just because he was so confident that he's unbeatable.

'_I guess I'll have to knock him down a peg or two' _Kakashi thought with a smirk.

What confused Kakashi the most though was Naruto's reaction. He never expected Naruto to be angry… or hungry at the same time?

Many things were circling in Naruto's mind. Majority of it was wondering what type or ramen he'd have for lunch, while a minority was pissed that even after all that trouble he went through yesterday, he might actually fail.

Remembering a new edition of Icha Icha Paradise was released earlier, Kakashi decided to end the meeting. Giving them the second scariest face that day, the first being when his book got damaged, he announced.

"Don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw up."

Turning around, he did a 180 degree personality flip.

"Don't be late tomorrow. Ja ne!"

And with that, he jumped of the roof, and doing a shunshin, disappeared from sight of the-soon-to-be Team 7.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake: Kakashi's Wrath

"Naruto-baka what are you doing! I doubt that a jounin will ever fall for that."

Sakura spoke to soon, because the moment she finished, one extremely tardy jounin walked through the door. As the clone-bucket fell on our tardy jounin, not only did he get covered by water, but felt the full impact of the clone's weight due to it dispelling its henge.

Kakashi checked his pockets. A dark aura surrounded him as he realized, his Icha Icha Paradise had not been soaked but made unreadable. Not only did these brats destroy AN ICHA ICHA PARADISE, but they damaged a SUPER LIMITED EDITION COLLECTORS volume. He glared at his students taking solace in tomorrow's events…

'_Screw tomorrow, REVENGE… NOW!'_

And with that, Kakashi disappeared from sight. Only to reappear behind Naruto with his hand, you guessed it, in a tiger seal.

"SENNEN GOROSHI!"

Sticking his fingers up Naruto's ass, Naruto was sent flying. Or at least… that's what was supposed to happen. Thinking fast after Naruto noticed his soon to be sensei disappeared, he did a kawamari with the nearest object. Fortunately or unfortunately for some, the nearest object, or should I say person, was Sasuke.

Normally, when Kakashi uses Sennen Goroshi, a person is sent flying. But for some reason, Sasuke was one of one in a million where his hand actually got stuck.

Noticing their dilemma, Naruto could only laugh at all the strange faces Sasuke made as Kakashi tried desperately to pull his fingers out and block it from his memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished

A/N:

Thank's to all those that reviewed…

If you want to know about the Godai Bunshin, you'll have to wait another chapter. Lol. Note that every Bunshin that I use will have it's own special use or ability. Sooo… if you want to find out, Read. And if you want me to update faster… Review, or convince my gf to convince me. LOL.

JA NE!


	3. WHAT IF they worked together?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! Or at least I will right after I become the last man alive on earth. Until then, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. T-T

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 3: WHAT IF they worked together? o.O

_8am, Training Ground 7_

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"SASUKE-KUN! Good morning!"

"hnn…"

_9:30am, Training Ground 7_

"Ei Sakura-chan, want to go out later?"

"Shut it dobe. Why would anyone want to go out with you! Ano… Sasuke, want to eat lunch with me later?"

"no..."

_11am, Training Ground 7_

"For the hundredth time NO!!! SHANNARO! Stop asking me!"

"But Saku-"

"Shut it dobe! You to pinky!" screamed an infuriated Sasuke.

Naruto watched Sasuke cautiously, like you would a spy. Why? Its because Sasuke got angry. This meant Sasuke showed emotion, and that would make him human. Sooo… _'who's this imposter and what did he do with the real Sasuke'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was in tears. She seemed to be having a debate with her inner self.

'_Sasuke-kun told me to shut up. Am?'_

'_Its that blond baka's fault! If it wasn't for him, Sasuke-kun wouldn't be yelling at us! Shannaro!'_

'_DAMN THAT BAKA! Lets kill him!'_

Sakura approached Naruto from behind, fists raised high.

POOF

Kakashi appeared just in time to save Naruto.

'_What the hell did I get myself into'_

Team 7 sure had one of the _best_ starts. When Kakashi first met them, they had damaged his book. Now, he was pretty sure they were about to murder eachother. Sasuke's hand was dangerously close to his kunai holster, twitching every few seconds. Naruto was staring at Sasuke, he seemed to be looking for an opening that he could use to his advantage. Surprisingly, Sakura looked like she was actually going to kill Naruto or at least give him a concussion.

Thinking quick, Kakashi appeared behind Sakura, blocking her fist before it hit Naruto. He still needed him, at least for a couple more hours. Then its fair game whatever happens.

'_Not like they are going to pass anyway'_

Afterall, what's the point in revenge if the 'victim' isn't there to receive it. Deciding to get it over and done with, he simply mumbled "Yo"

Sensing the cause of their torment, they all turned to him.

"YOUR LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke, being Sasuke, just glared at his new sensei.

'_Incompetent, not only did he fall for such a simple prank, but he is 3 hours late. What type of ninja is he!?!"_

'_Hurry up and make us ninja! Sasuke agreed to take me out for lunch! Silence means yes! SHANNARO!'_

'_Will I get pork ramen late or miso? I know… I'll get both!'_

Obvious to say, our blond hero has a VERY small attention span.

"Sorry, but I had a dental appointment earlier and it took longer than expected."

A plausible answer, THE Kakashi, the copy nin, actually had a plausible answer. Was the world coming to an end? Good that our three genin didn't know that. They still glared at Kakashi, just not with the same intensity.

"The dentist couldn't find a way through my mask"

He just couldn't quit while he was ahead, could he? Team 7 glares intensified.

"Anyway," he took two bells from his waist and a timer from only god knows where. He then set the timer and raised the bells and said, "you have one hour to get a bell from me."

"ano… but kakashi-sensei isn't there only two bells and three of us?" question Sakura.

"Exactly, whoever doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy. However, this does not mean that two of you will pass. All three of you could be going back to the academy"

'_Not another year at that kami forsaken place! I will pass this or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage of Konoha.'_

'_They better not hold me back'_

'_I'll just be me and Sasuke-kun. Naruto-baka better not mess this up if he knows what's good for him.'_

"You better come at me with the intent to kill"

Kakashi almost regretted saying that now after he saw the looks from two of his soon-to-be genins. The third one however, he was pleased with. They all had murder in their eyes. Revenge really goes a long way to drive people.

"You have until the timer ends. Starting… now."

Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the bushes while Naruto just stood there.

"Not that bright are ya Naruto" taunted kakashi, secretly pleased. He could get his revenge earlier then he thought.

'_idiot… didn't he pay attention in class' _thought sakura

"You're a ninja, your supposed to wait in the shadows for the perfect moment, not charge head on."

"But where's the fun in that Kakashi-Sensei. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. TSUCHI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

About 50 Naruto's popped out from the smoke, each charging at Kakashi. Kakashi only smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement. The 'Dobe' had learned another technique that they didn't know. maybe he wasn't really moron?

'_Revenge! I haven't forgotten, I'll never forget. Its all your fault. You will suffer!'_

'_This is for making me wait so long!' _thought Naruto as he charged

Kakashi pulled out 2 kunai. Getting into a stance, he charged at the bunshins, rage evident in his eyes.

The real Naruto was lucky enough to kawamari into the bushes. His bunshins however, were not. Kakashi tore them to shreds. Dissecting each one before they popped, or melted, or dissolved into earth. It seemed he was pulling no stops.

'_Maybe he thinks I'm the demon'_

Naruto quivered at that thought. Maybe going back to the academy and waiting another year wasn't that bad. The alternative was sure a lot worse, although not by much. Death via boredom, or a slow agonizing death.

"DAMN you Naruto. Get back here and face your punishment"

Choosing death via boredom, Naruto made more bunshins, sending them to suicide against his psychotic soon-to-be sensei.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was scared, very scared. The academy never mentioned it would be like this. That she could really die if she wasn't careful.

'_KAMI! We're supposed to take a bell from… that?!? We're just genin- of course! We're supposed to work together'_

_With Sasuke _

While Sasuke may be arrogant, he wasn't stupid. He knew he had no chance of even touching the bells by just watching his sensei tear at Naruto. Realizing that it should be impossible for any genin to get the bells of Kakashi, he found the true meaning of the test. Teamwork.

_Back with Naruto and Kakashi_

Kakashi had finally trapped the real Naruto. Naruto was scared senseless, Kakashi seemed to have taken a lot of joy in _killing _his bunshins.

Kakashi was amused. He could extract every bit of revenge onto his bunshins without worrying about harming him. Sure he might get traumatize, but he might not. It was worth the risk. The amusment quickly turned to anger, remembering what Naruto had done. What NOBODY should ever do. Harm his Icha Icha Paradise

"FOR ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" yelled one pissed Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sweatdropped. Was he really going this far for a simple book?

Thinking quick, Naruto yelled "GODAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Five bunshins formed around Naruto. Each bunshin was unique. The first bunshin formed from the water behind him, the MIZU. A second bunshin formed from the earth in front of him, the TSUCHI. The third bunshin and fourth bunshin formed from Naruto's arms. A flame appeared on his left arm, and from it came a bunshin, the HI. From his right arm came lightning that formed into a bunshin, the DEIKON. A fifth and final bunshin came from around Naruto. The wind swirled around him, eventually taking shape into another naruto, the KAZE.

It was quite a show, even Kakashi was surprised. I mean, how often do you see an A class kinjutsu from an academy student.

Sakura was in awe, never did she think Naruto was stronger then her, maybe she was wrong?

Unlike the others, Sasuke could only watch with envy. Why was Naruto taught that and not him! he was, afterall, the rookie of the year. The strongest among them, and yet, it was naruto, the dobe, class clown, the dead last, that was taught

Taking advantage of the confusion, Naruto jumped into the bushes in search of his teammates. He was sure as hell that he was not going to take on that… monster… alone.

Getting back to his senses, Kakashi realized Naruto had left, but he was kind enough to leave him some stress relievers.

The five bunshins surrounded Kakashi, each. The Kaze charged first. Kakashi quickly noted that this bunshin seemed quite faster than the real Naruto. After a quick exchange of blows, Kakashi jumped back just as the Kaze had been dispelled. A small twister appeared where he used to be, and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. All that was left was the shredded remains of whatever was unlucky enough to get pulled into it.

The next to attack Kakashi was the Tsuchi. Again Kakashi was quick note that the Tsuchi bunshin seemed to move slower then the real Naruto, but he much stronger.

'_Chikusou, that'll leave a mark tomorrow.'_

After dealing a deadly blow, the bunshin finally crumbled into a pile of soil. It was at this moment that the Mizu joined the fray. Kakashi was quite confused by this bunshin. Unlike the previous two, this one didn't charge at him. Instead, it chose to stay just out of reach of him.

Kakashi's confusion turned too surprised as the bunshin sent a kick his way. The bunshin's foot extended, as if it was made of rubber… or water. After a few blows which Kakashi dodged, the bunshin just seemed to melt away, turning into a puddle of water. It seemed that the bunshin had a timelimit.

Kakashi was getting tired. Wondering why, he turned to face the two remaining bunshins. The Hi bunshin smirked. Kakashi realized why as he saw that it looked a bit weird. It seemed that it was burning the oxygen around it, thus creating an image of a mirage. Deciding that it was better to take him out now, he charged at him.

Just as Kakashi was about to 'kill' the Hi bunshin, the Deikon bunshin pushed the Hi out of the way taking the fatal blow. Just as it dispelled, it became a bolt of electricity, leaving Kakashi temporarily stunned.

The Hi bunshin smirked as an idea came to mind. It went through kakashi's pockets, taking his newly bought Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi could only fume at the bunshin as he was still paralyzed. Kakashi glared in anger as the bunshin opened the book at walked away. His anger turned into unbridled fury when he found out that the Hi Bunshin had a time limit. Just as it was walking away, it turned into a ball of flames, burning his book before the flames finally burned themselves out.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!!!"

Naruto laughed as he saw Kakashi from the trees. He quickly grew to regret it. Kakashi had heard Naruto and glared in his direction before dashing for him. Kakashi's arm raised to his hitai-ate and just as he was about to raise it, he saw something from his peripheral vision.

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto. Sakura travelling behind him, throwing an occasional kunai in kakashi's direction trying to slow him down.

Kakashi jumped back smiling, it seemed they had solved the bell test. A frown then appeared. They solved his bell test, he'd be teaching an avenger, a fangirl and the destroyer if his pride and joy. The one who destroyed his book…

'_I'LL KILL HIM!'_

Kakashi jumped forward, charging towards Naruto. Intent on getting his revenge

Sasuke and Sakura seeing this, stood in front of Naruto as he got himself together. Sasuke charged towards Kakashi making handseals.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU"

Kakashi jumped out of the way of the flaming ball only to have to pull a quick kawamari to avoid a barrage of kunai and shuriken, courtesy of Sakura.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke and Sakura were helping him. There were only two bells… so why were both of them helping him? Sakura he could understand, they were destined for each other. But Sasuke? It then clicked. 2 bells, 3 genin vs a psychotic monster.

'_Ít's about teamwork'_

Getting up, he created some clones and nodded to Sasuke, who nodded back. Both of them, plus the clones, charged at Kakashi. Sakura stood behind them and continued her barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Kakashi was hard pressed. He was slow from being paralyzed earlier, and tired from that accursed Hi bunshin. Naruto was just trying overwhelm him with numbers, while Sasuke was trying to beat him with skill. Since Sasuke seemed to have better Taijutsu then Naruto, he was a bigger threat. And with Sakura giving supporting fire, they made quite a team. Hell, they might even get the bells if they continued at their current pace..

Beep Beep Beep

Kakashi praised kami as he heard the beeping sound. Time was up.

Sneaking behind Sakura, he quickly disabled her and pinned Sasuke and Naruto against the trees using Sakura's kunais.

"Good work Team 7. You all displayed the ability to look underneath the underneath and found the true meaning of the test. While I wish I could fail you, some more then others"

Kakashi glared at Naruto. He would get revenge.

'_yes… sweet revenge… I'll avenge you my beloved'_

He then took a serious look and continued.

"You passed the test. Now remember, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who desert their teammates are worse then trash."

Kakashi then shunshined, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to Sakura's care. A mistake Kakashi would never do again.

Let's just put it this way. It's better you don't know. Team 7 sure had a great start, their sensei had just deserted Sasuke.

_Hokage Tower_

"Team 7 pass"

Kakashi shocked everyone. The way he looked alone was shocking enough. For simple genin to damage his uniform was hard to believe, but the fact they actually passed was even more shocking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake: Kakashi's Revenge

"Good work Team 7. You all displayed the ability to look underneath the underneath and found the true meaning of the test. While I wish I could fail you, some more then others"

Kakashi glared at Naruto. He would get revenge. Taking a serious look he continued.

"You passed the test. Now remember, those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who leave their teammates behind are worse then trash."

_2 months later_

"Team 7 reporting for mission, sir!" reported Kakashi

Team 7 were reporting for their next mission. Not that they were enjoying it. For some reason, they only ever got D-ranked missions. But not just any d ranked missions, the most irritating d ranked missions.

Their most common mission was chasing the daimyo wife's cat, and babysitting the twins of terror, errr… ino's cousins.

"Team 7… lets see… your next mission is to…"

The Sandaime went through the papers before announcing.

"Team 7, your next mission is to retrieve the daimyo wife's cat"

"NO! I can't take it! Give us a better mission! I'm tired of doing all these stupid D rank missions."

"Naruto, show some respect to the Hokage" ordered Kakashi. While his voice seemed emotionless, inside he was jumping with joy. His revenge was working perfectly.

"Hell no! We do the same stupid stupid missions every time, I demand a better mission!"

"Shanarro! Team 10 has a even has a C-rank mission!" it seems inner Sakura was starting to affect Sakura

"Hnn…"

The Sandaime looked confused

"Didn't you request for those missions though?"

Kakashi started inching towards the door.

"WHAT!" yelled out ALL THREE genin. Yes, that's right… Sasuke yelled.

"Kakashi came here 2 months ago after your test and requested these missions in particular."

All three genin's head turned to Kakashi. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he was soon enveloped by an aura. Sakura had let inner sakura out. She was cracking her knuckles and was twitching. Sasuke activated his sharingan out of anger.

Kakashi was sweating as he stared at his team. He then dashed out the door.

"Get back here KAKASHI!"

With that, the three bringers of hell left in pursuit of their prey

_Serves him right, I'd do the same thing if I did those missions for 2 months straight_ thought the Sandaime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished!

A/N

This fic will pretty much follow canon until Shippuden. Just every part will have its own little twist. Some small, while others big. It's shippuden that won't really follow canon. Same events but with major changes.

If any of you are wondering when Naruto learned Tsuchi Bunshin and Mizu Bunshin, he learned them in the Forbidden scroll. And if your wondering why they were in there, just think of it as a basic of learning the Godai Bunshin, to help explain in theory to Naruto. And if your wondering what about the other elements, he knows them, BUT he doesn't have the skill to use them. Lol.

Btw… While Godai means 'five great,' I'm using it the sense of '5 great elements'. Thanks to Naruhina Fan for pointing that out to me.

Ja Ne


	4. WHAT IF he wasn’t that dense?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! Or at least I will right after I become the last man alive on earth. Until then, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. T-T

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – Kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 4: WHAT IF he wasn't that dense? Nah… o.O

Naruto was pissed. It had been 2 months since Team 7 was formed and what had they accomplished? Nothing, thats what!. All they ever did was D-rank missions.

Well, there was _training_, if you could call it that. If Kakashi reading his newly bought book while telling them to run around the village was training, then yes, they did train

_If Kakashi-sensei isn't going to train me, I better start training myself'_

With his mind made up, Naruto walked to the training grounds. When he arrived at there, he found it empty. Unbeknown to him, prior to his arrival, there was someone already training there, a certain blue haired heiress.

The moment the blue haired heiress she had seen Naruto heading to the training grounds, she jumped into the bushes and decided to watch Naruto.

'_Na… Naruto-kun. What is he doing here'_

Hyuuga Hinata could only curse at herself as she activated her Byakugan. Why couldn't she ever have the courage to talk to Naruto. Hell, she was even using her Byakugan to watch him, but she couldn't even get within 5 feet of him without fainting.

'_One day I'll talk to you.'_

Naruto started his training without knowing anyone was watching. First, he contemplated on how he would begin his training. Thinking back to his previous fight with Kakashi, he realized something important.

'_I may know the jutsu, but I don't know how to use them properly.'_

Naruto decided at that moment, if he was to learn a jutsu, he'd do it right. He'd master them before using them. Or at least learn enough basics about them to use them properly.

On his list for the day were Mizu Bunshin, Tsuchi Bunshin, and Kage Bunshin. Deciding to get Mizu and Tsuchi Bunshin over and done with, he made their handseals and released the smallest amount of chakra he could make.

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. TSUCHI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

About 20 Mizu Bunshin and 10 Tsuchi Bunshin appeared in front of him. Naruto analyzed his Bunshins. He noted that the Tsuchi Bunshin used more chakra, and that the Mizu Bunshin closer to the water took a lot less chakra then those further away.

Deciding that he'd learn more from watching them fight, he ordered the Mizu Bunshin fight the Tsuchi Bunshin. Frowning, he watched as his Mizu Bunshins were destroyed by the Tsuchi Bunshins. For every Tsuchi Bunshin that dispelled, several Mizu Bunshin went it.

At the end of the mock battle, all the Mizu Bunshin had dispelled, while only 4 Tsuchi Bunshin had dispelled. It seemed there was a much bigger power gap then he had thought.

While the Mizu Bunshin may have had the number superiority, the Tsuchi Bunshins were durable and stronger. Deciding that the mizu bunshins were best used for distractions, and the tsuchi bunshins were for kunai fodder/traps, he moved onto Kage Bunshin.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Because Naruto remembered that Kage **B**unshin used a lot more chakra then both the Mizu and Tsuchi Bunshin combined, he used a normal amount of chakra (for him at least). 10 Kage bunshin appeared beside him.

_With Hinata_

Hinata watched from the bushes, both amazed and shocked. Amazed that Naruto had become so strong by learning all the different bunshins, and shocked… Hinata turned beet red.

'_So many Naruto-kuns'_

Rather… I should say 'in shock' from being surrounded by so many Narutos.

'_Naruto-kun'_

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto had his Kage Bunshins battle each other in one free for all. The real Naruto was actually having more fun watching then studying the clones. At least until his clones thought he was a clone.

"Kuso"

Naruto swore as he dodged several more kunai thrown his way. Naruto was fighting for his life. Since his clones thought he was a clone, they were going for the killing blow rather then to disable. One wrong move and no more Naruto.

Hinata was about to run and help her Naruto until she saw Naruto's face. There seemed to be a dawning on it.

Indeed Naruto realized something. The memories of one of his clones came to him as it had been 'killed.' He found that he remembers everything his clone did. He smirked. He knew where most of the clones were. And every time one would disappear, he would know more about where his clones are.

Naruto charged into the trees, dodging the shuriken being thrown at him. He made a dash to the clone and gave it a kick to the chest. Naruto again realized something. When his cloned 'died' it seemed to return some of his chakra.

Several clones later, Naruto found out that his clones could do jutsu. He found out after he realized he had killed at least 20 clones, when he only made 10.

_An hour later_

"YATTA! I WIN" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. It had taken him a while but he had finally killed the last of the clones

If Hinata was amazed before… she was now in complete awe. She had heard of Kage Bunshin before from her father. It was a B-ranked Kinjutsu.

'_Naruto-kun is so strong.'_

It was getting late in the day so Naruto decided to test his limit with Kage Bunshin. He was curious as to exactly how many he could create. Making a cross seal he yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Hinata looked around using her byakugan while remaining hidden from sight. There were hundreds of Narutos around her. They were in the lake, the clearing, and even in the tree canopies.

'_He's got so much chakra! They're everywhere! Naruto-kun's all around me!'_

She grew faint at the thought. Naruto was everywhere around her. She was barely able to remain silent. She gasped as she watched the real Naruto. He swayed side to side.

'_Chakra Exhaustion!'_

Hinata dashed forward towards Naruto. Not caring whether she was seen or not. She got there just in time to catch Naruto in a hug as he collapsed. She watched as the clones dispelled all around the both of them, creating a smokescreen.

Naruto felt oddly warm and comfortable. It was quite an unusual feeling for him, but nonetheless he enjoyed it. He opened his eyes as he felt chakra return to him from his dispelling clones.

The smoke from the clones made quite an unusual sight. Normally if a few clones dispelled, the smoke would disappear in a few seconds. But there were hundreds of clones. The clouds of smoke only let a sliver of light thru, which happened to land around Hinata.

He could only say one thing at the sight.

"Tenshi…" he muttered still slightly delirious from mild chakra exhaustion.

Several seconds later, Naruto blushed at the implications of what he had said. He had just called one of his old classmates… an angel.

Hinata only stared wide eyed. Naruto thought she was an angel. Blood rushed to her face before she fainted.

_Several Minutes later_

Both Naruto and Hinata were up and about, but neither could look at each other in the eye due to embarrassment.

The moment was ruined by the growling of a stomach… or two. It seemed that both Hinata and Naruto were hungry, having opted to train and skip lunch.

They looked at each other before laughing, or giggling in Hinata's case.

"um…" Naruto said awkwardly. He didn't quite remember what her name was… only that they were in the same graduation class.

"ano… it's Hyu…Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto smiled as he got less awkward. At least until his stomach growled.

"Ano… want to get something to get some ramen Hinata-chan? I know this great place"

'_He called me Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun called me Hinata-chan!'_

She could only nod as she was lost in her euphoria.

Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her to Ichiraku Ramen

_Ichiraku Ramen_

"Ayame-chan, old-man! 2 bowls miso ramen for me and… ano… what do you want Hinata-chan?" said Naruto as he dragged hinata into the stall.

"Ano… one miso ramen please"

Was the timid reply of Hinata. While she may have been disappointed Naruto had called Ayame, 'Ayame-chan', she didn't fail to blush as he asked her what to eat.

Teuchi could only raise an eyebrow at Naruto's company. It wasn't the fact that Naruto had company nor was that his _company _was a Hyuuga, let alone the Hyuuga Hieress. But was it the blush that she had due to the close contact between them. It seemed that Naruto had forgotten to let go.

"Ayame-chan… 3 miso-ramen!" Teuchi said as he walked to the kitchen.

When old man Teuchi was gone, Naruto turned to Hinata and asked.

"Ano, Hinata-chan, want to train tomorrow? Only if you don't have anything better to do"

Hinata nodded as she couldn't speak. She was still in shock that Naruto, her Naruto had asked her to train with him.

Before Naruto could open his mouth to ask again, the scent of ramen filled his nostrils. Turning to the smell, he watched as Teuchi carried 3 bowls of miso ramen with him.

Deciding to be a bit mischievous, Teuchi asked naruto.

"Who's your friend, Naruto? You never told me you have a girlfriend."

"she's not my girlfriend…" exclaimed a pretty flushed Naruto, while Hinata was beet red and kept silent.

"Its nothing like that. Ano… I was training and ran into Hinata-chan after" said Naruto, blushing a bit as he remembered what he had said earlier.

"I just finished training and saw Naruto-kun as I was leaving the training fields" came the timid reply of hinata.

Teuchi again raised his eyebrow as he noticed that both of them blushed harder after they finished talking.

'_oh ho ho! Something happened!'_

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Teuchi asked with a glint in his eye.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto. Clearly embarrassed by what the old man had said.

"My my Naruto, shouldn't you be watching your language around a lady?"

Hinata only giggled quietly as she noticed Naruto turning slightly red. Unfortunately for our blue haired heroin, Naruto heard her giggling and turned to face her causing an awkward moment as both of their faces were only inches apart. Being so close to Naruto, Hinata could only blush an even redder shade then Naruto.

Quickly realizing what their situation looked like, Naruto blushed even harder. Old-man Teuchi could only make a small smile thinking that maybe he would finally realize her crush for him.

Acting on impulse, he quickly turned away.

"I'm very sorry Hinata…"

With Hinata being Hinata, she lost control of herself and accidentally head butted Naruto before fainting. A sweatdrop started to fall of Teuchi's head.

'_Maybe this'll take longer then I thought'_

After regaining consciousness and eating, neither Naruto nor Hinata could look at each other... again. One embarrassed that he got knocked out and the other from knocking out her crush. Deciding to meet the next day for training, they left parted at Ichiraku Ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE: Perverted Hinata

Hinata watched from the bushes, both amazed and shocked. Amazed that Naruto had become so strong by learning all the different bunshins, and shocked… Hinata turned beet red.

'_So many Naruto-kuns'_

Rather… I should say 'in shock' from being surrounded by so many Narutos.

'_it's a dream come true' _she stared dreamily at all the Naruto's around her. Activating her byakugen to get a _better_ view.

It only got better for her when Naruto decided to test his limits. The whole training grounds filled with Narutos.

'_they're everywhere! What could I do with all of them!'_

She turned beet red as images of her with ALL the naruto's appeared in her head. She continued to get redder until blood came squirting out of her nose, sending her flying towards Naruto.

"Itai..." yelled Naruto as the perverted Hyuuga hit him in the head

"ano... hi?" squeaked Hinata, droplets of blood falling out of her nose as she still hadn't deactivated her byakugen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FINISHED!!!

AN:

Sorry about the late chapter, but its been a busy week. With my dad arriving, and having to go visit my dead relatives (All soul's day) I haven't had much time to write. My one week sembreak is at its end T-T… so don't expect quick updates. I'll update around once a week hopefully, around Sunday is my best guess.

Anyway, how was my first attempt at a Naruhina scene. Tell me what ya think. Tnx!

BTW... hoped ya enjoyed the update sweety (GF)!!! lol...

READ and REVIEW

JA NE!!!


	5. WHAT IF there were two?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! Or at least I will right after I become the last man alive on earth. Until then, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. T-T

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 5: WHAT IF there were two? o.O

Team 7 had just left the Hokage Tower. They had finally gotten a better mission! A C-rank mission to escort the bridge-builder, Tazuna to Wave.

"Yatta! Jiji is finally recognizing my talent and giving me a better mission" boasted Naruto.

He was glad that he would be doing something other then training and those stupid D-rank missions. Sure training with Hinata was fun and all, but doing the almost the same things daily got boring. Afterall, Hinata didn't know any jutsus other then the basics, and she couldn't quite teach him Jyuuken without being treason. Only Hyuuga family are allowed to learn that. Naruto couldn't teach her any jutsu cause they used WAY too much chakra for her to use it.

'_Finally, a mission worthy of an Uchiha! Not some useless D rank mission.'_

While Sasuke was just as glad as Naruto to break the monotony, he was still a Uchiha. So he just settled with a smug look as he walked passed Naruto to pack for the mission.

"Yeah… a c-rank mission" mumbled Sakura.

Unlike the previous two genin, Sakura was down right nervous. She knew she wasn't ready for this yet. Sure Sasuke was on her team, but even she wasn't blinded by love enough to think he could and/or would defend her.

Sakura berated herself for not training more. She wasn't as strong as Sasuke, and as much as she hated to admit it, Naruto. She had thought it'd be a few more months untill they get a higher ranked mission. So she put off training in favor of watching. Maybe it was time to start training.

Gone was the fangirl and in was the Kunoichi.

"BYE SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled as she noticed Sasuke was leaving.

Err… I guess you can take the kunoichi from the fangirl but not the fangirl from the kunoichi.

"I'll see you guys later… I'll go get my gear ready" with that, Sakura left

"Sayonara Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto

Deciding he needed to pack his bag as well, Naruto sprinted towards his house in anticipation.

Kakashi lowered his book to check on his genin. He sweatdropped as he realized that all three were gone.

'_I wonder if they know where to meet_'

_3 hours later_

Tazuna and Kakashi stood side by side at the West Gate. Tazuna looked anxious, he just wanted to leave and get home to his family. Kakashi had a smile on his face, although it couldn't see it because of his mask.

"Ne kakashi, you sure have an incompetent team" said Tazuna. "already two hours late"

Kakashi's eye moved in a U shape as he noticed his 3 genin approaching.

"Finally your all here! Don't you all know that a shinobi should never be late?"

Kakashi's three pupils glared at him. Both Sakura and Naruto head's throbbed in anger. Sasuke twitched.

"We would have been here hour's ago if you had told as where" yelled a nervous Sakura.

"You're the one to speak you bastard" yelled an angry Naruto. It wasn't enough that Kakashi hadn't told them where, but the fact that he had the nerve to make it sound as if _they _were always late.

'_The nerve of him_'

Sasuke's hand moved towards his Kunai pouch. He glared dangerously at Kakashi. He had learned from watching Naruto that to hurt Kakashi the most was to destroy the orange book, whatever it was. He would get his revenge, then Kakashi would never be late again!

'_I'll destroy that damn book and then we'll see who's laughing'_

Yes, our avenger had finally lost it. It seemed that the constant tardiness of his sensei had finally gotten to him. Everyone stared at Sasuke as he started laughing. They took a step back and started looking for signs of the apocalypse. And eventually sweatdropped as they realized he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Ahem"

Kakashi got his teams attention.

"We should get going now, sooner we leave, the sooner we finish" Kakashi stated.

Team 7 and Tazuna then left Konoha on the road towards Wave country.

_Several long hours laters_

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto

"Will you SHUT UP Naruto-BAKA!"

"Keep quiet… Damn dobe"

"You know for a Shinobi, you sure suck at stealth Naruto"

Seriously, it was several EXTREMELY long hours since they left Konoha. Naruto couldn't keep his excitement to himself. It was the first time he had left Konoha. For some reason the Sandaime kept him on a tight leash in Konoha.

'_Don't see why he wouldn't let me go out of Konoha, doesn't seem that bad actually_' Naruto thought to himself.

The genin of Team 7 were so lost in their thought or annoyance that they completely missed the oddness of the puddle on the side of the road.

'_Seriously, it hasn't rained in days. Are those ninja's stupid or something?_'

Kakashi just stared blankly at the puddle. The standards of shinobi were sure going down if his team couldn't spot that. Then again, it was probably his fault for not training them properly.

Two shinobi dashed towards him as the genjutsu came apart.

'_The demon brothers_'

Kakashi was alarmed at this. The fact that both of them were running towards him with their gauntlets raised high didn't worry him, what worried him was what to come after. The demon brothers were just chuunin, but everyone knows that where those two are, the Demon of the Mist is nearby.

As the chain wrapped around him, he decided to play along. He needed to find out who they were after. He performed a quick Kawamari and watched from the trees.

Sakura screamed as she saw her sensei _cut in half_ by the demon brothers. Sure she didn't get along with her tardy and rude sensei, but he didn't deserve to die. She was so bothered by what she just saw that she didn't even realize the _deceased _Kakashi transform into a log.

After taking their first _victim,_ the Demon brother looked for their target. Both brothers ran towards Tazuna deciding to kill him next.

Tazuna took a step back, getting ready to run if need be. The leader of the team had just been killed. It was a necessary loss as long as he survived, wave country needed him. He was just about to make a run for it until he saw the genin take out their kunai.

Sasuke and Naruto ran forward to meet the Demon brothers while Sakura took a defensive stance in front of Tazuna, even if it was a bit shakey. Sasuke threw his kunai, pinning the chain on a tree. Both of the Demon Brothers were pulled back to the trees. He gave a smug look to Naruto, daring him to outdo him.

"Beat that Dobe."

Naruto not wanting to let Sasuke show him up, he used his new jutsu. Something he had been training with Hinata.

"Heh, I'll show you Teme. Time to test my new jutsu."

Naruto jumped back a bit before launching his kunai towards the pinned Demon Brothers.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he threw the kunai. He questioned himself, how did Naruto expect to outdo him with just one Kunai.

Both of Demon Brothers only chuckled at the pathetic attempt. As if one kunai could hurt them. Deciding that the chain was a lost cause, they started to detach it from their gauntlets.

"KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The single kunai became 50 kunai. Sasuke stared in jealousy. The dobe had outdone him again! Where the hell did he get that jutsu.

The Demon brothers started to worry as they saw the one kunai become 50. Scrambling to detach themselves, they jumped for safety.

Unfortunately for Meizu, the younger brother, he was too slow and was caught in the hail of Kunai. He was pinned to the tree in a bloody mess. He fell to the ground as the kunai dispelled.

Gozu, the older brother, watched in helplessness as his brother was almost killed. He was filled with blind rage and raced to Naruto, intent on dealing his revenge.

Naruto watched in shock as what he had done. He had almost killed a person. He was in so much shock that he noticed too late as Gozu was only meters in front of him. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Fortunately, Kami had decided to save him again. Kakashi appeared between Gozu and Naruto. He grabbed Gozu's arm, breaking it and pinning him to the ground.

He then proceeded to knock him out and tie both brothers to a tree.

Sakura let out a breath of relief. Kakashi-sensei wasn't dead.

Tazuna watched as Kakashi took out Gozu with a single arm. Konoha shinobi were sure stronger then they looked.

Straightening himself, he said,

"Good job Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Now Tazuna, it seems you have something we need to know. Why were these two missing-nin after you. If ninjas were after you, then this should at least be a B-ranked mission, not not C."

Tazuna broke down as Kakashi turned to face him. He told them of the wave country, the economic crisis they were facing, the reason he had lied to the Hokage.

After Tazuna had spilled his guts, metaphorically, Kakashi faced his team.

"Well team, its up to you if we should continue. It's within our rights to turn back and go to Konoha."

"I'm definitely staying, I've gone this far and Konoha Shinobi never give up!" yelled Naruto.

"Hnn… if he's staying I'm staying" grunted Sasuke. He vowed that he wouldn't be upstaged again.

"I'll stay" Sakura said shakily. If Sasuke was staying, there was no way in hell she was going back. As I said earlier, you could take the kunoichi from the fangirl, but not the fangirl from the kunoichi

Kakashi silently swore to himself, he had been hoping at least one of them would want to go back and at least prepare. They weren't ready for a B-ranked mission, but if they wanted to go, who was he to stop them.

Biting his thumb, Kakashi slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Kakashi summoned one of his fastest dogs. He jotted a note down quickly explaining the situation and asking for back-up.

Team 7 and Tazuna continued their trek to Wave as Kakashi's summon sped toward Konoha.

_Hokage Tower_

Kakashi's summon had just arrived moments later. After reading his report, the Sandaime was worried. He had come to the same conclusion as Kakashi, they were most likely to run into Zabuza. Unfortunately, Kakashi hadn't heard the recent rumors. If they were true, Momochi Zabuza had a deadly new ally. This C rank mission was no B-rank but an A-rank.

Kakashi didn't need another chuunin or two, he needed another jounin.

Deciding it was too late to recall Team 7, the aged Sarutobi called for Gekko Hayate and a couple of hunter-nin. When they had arrived, he quickly sent out the Hunter-nin to pick up the Demon brothers.

He then turned to Hayate to explain the situation. He then sent him to wave, hoping it wasn't too late.

_Several hours later with Team 7_

They had just arrived in wave country, although they still weren't at Tazuna's village.

'_So far so good' _Kakashi thought.

Team 7 still hadn't encountered any missing-nin to Kakashi's relief. Maybe he was wrong?

Naruto suddenly felt an odd feeling, a foreboding of the events to come. He looked to his sides. Seeing movement in the bush, he quickly pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the bush.

A scared white rabbit jumped out of the bushes.

"Naruto-baka! Stop trying to act cool! Look at what you almost killed"

'_dobe'_

"But Sakura-chaann… I thought I saw something"

Kakashi tuned the arguing as he concentrated. He was surprised by Naruto's improvement. Not only was his strength growing at a surprising rate, but it seemed that his detection skills were also a notch above his fellow peers. He too had felt the presence in the bush. The rabbit's fur color was white, and in the current season, it should have been brown. Meaning that it was specially kept for a quick kawamari.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi heard a wooshing sound. Realizing what it was, they both yelled

"Get Down!"

Kakashi quickly pushed Tazuna to the ground. The three genin ducked as massive sword came flying towards them. The sword eventually stopped in a tree. A light mist then filled the area.

Standing up, Kakashi raised his hand to his headband and lifted it.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… Guard Tazuna. This guy is out of your league. He's Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist"

Sakura could only nod as she watched in fear. She took a stance beside Tazuna.

Naruto also took a stance next to Tazuna, if Kakashi wanted him to help he would have said so.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at Kakashi, or specifically Kakashi's eye. It suspiciously looked like the Sharingan.

"Ahh… the Copy-cat Ninja, Sharingan no Kakashi. Master of over 1000 jutsu's"

Sasuke was in shock now. How did his sensei have the Sharingan, was he a fellow Uchiha? Deciding to get answers later, he took a stance beside Tazuna.

Kakashi put himself in a stance between Tazuna and Zabuza, intent on protecting his client and his team.

"Not good enough Kakashi, just give up and we might let you live."

"We Zabuza? I only see you"

Kakashi spoke too soon as another figure appeared from the mist. Zabuza and the mysterious man laughed before saying.

"Yes Kakashi… We. Now… whats your choice, step out of the way and let us kill Tazuna, or we'll kill you. It's 2 on 1. You stand no chance"

Kakashi swore to himself, if it was 1 on 1, he was sure he could win. But with the odds 2 vs 1, he wasn't sure if he would win.

Suddenly, the three ninja's attention was pulled towards the forest as another figure appeared. Kakashi smirked as he recognized the chakra signature.

Hayate took his place beside Kakashi and brought his sword out.

"You're late, Hayate"

"Speak for yourself"

Kakashi and Hayate turned their attention back to Zabuza and the mysterious figure. Both smirked before saying "Lets Dance" and charging towards Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished!

Omake: Kawamari gone wrong!

Naruto suddenly felt an odd feeling, a foreboding of the events to come. He looked to his sides. Seeing movement in the bush, he quickly pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the bush.

A scared white rabbit jumped out of the bushes.

"Naruto-baka! Stop trying to act cool! Look at what you almost killed"

'_dobe'_

"But Sakura-chaann… I thought I saw something"

_Meanwhile with the Zabuza and the Mysterious man_

"Told you that you should have let it out first. Seriously, what type of Demon are you Zabuza-kun" questioned the Mysterious man, unable to hide his mirth at the situation.

"Shut it" yelled Zabuza.

A hunter-nin then appeared next to the both of them. No matter how much the hunter-nin honored Zabuza, he just couldn't resist. Afterall, how often would you get to see Zabuza like this.

"A caged one apparently"

"Not you too!" yelled Zabuza from behind the bars.

Apparently _someone_ had thought that the rabbit would escape if it was let out of its cage. So when Zabuza performed kawamari, he switched places with the rabbit… in the cage. Unfortunately, the cage was built for a small rabbit.

"Just get me out of here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN

Lol… So who do you guys think is the 'Mysterious Person'? lol… cookie to whoever gets it right! Or wrong, lol… Either way, your compuer still gets a internet cookie.

Hopefully I remember to write now. Didn't bother to post this earlier cause I didn't have inspiration for the next chappie. Hopefully I'll get some of that by next Sunday.

Anyway, props to my GF for beta-ing this chap. (Luv ya honey!!! Hugs and kisses!)

Ja Ne!

Btw… remember to review! Afterall, the more the merrier!


	6. WHAT IF he was smarter?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! Or at least I will right after I become the last man alive on earth. Until then, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. T-T

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speaking to naruto**_

CHAPTER 6: WHAT IF he was smarter o.O (run... its the apocalypse!!! lol)

Kakashi's eye's widened as he neared Zabuza. As he was nearing, he had a clear view of the mysterious person. It was the Mist's Thunder Dragon, Kurosuki Raiga. They needed to be separated or else he'd lose. He signaled to Hayate to fall back when Raiga and Zabuza started making seals.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"RAITON: RAIKYUU"

Kakashi and Hayate ran in front of Team 7 and Tazuna and started performing hand seals.

"DOTON: DORYUU HEKI" they both yelled as a giant wall made of earth formed in front of them.

Normally, the Doton: Doryuu Heki would have been able to block the attack. But neither Kakashi nor Hayate expected what came next.

The two attacks merged to become a single glowing water dragon. The glowing water dragon plowed through the great stone wall as if it as nothing. It then continued to ram into Kakashi and Hayate. Or so it seemed.

Raiga laughed madly as he stared at his creation.

"What a grand funeral!"

He continued to laugh in hysteria as the dragon continued to destroy everything in its path.

"was that the best that the legendary Copy Ninja has to offer? Killed in a single attack!"

While Raiga was lost in his madness, Zabuza frowned at the scene. It was just too easy. Two jounin and his target killed in one attack? Highly unlikely, especially considering that he was fighting the Copy nin.. Deciding it was better safe then sorry, he started to make some seals. He quickened the pace when he heard popping sounds.

'_Clones_' thought both Raiga and Zabuza.

"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU" whispered Zabuza.

A dense fog soon covered their battle arena. Both Raiga and Zabuza then retreated into the mist, looking for their opponents.

_With Kakashi_

After forming the Doryuu Heki, Kakashi said to his team.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto… I want you to take Tazuna back to Konoha and get reinforcements. We'll hold them of for as long as we can" ordered Kakashi.

Naruto was about to protest. Afterall, he helped to take out the demon brothers easy. So why should he have to run?

Sasuke was thinking on the same lines as Naruto. Why should he run, he's an Uchiha! Uchiha don't run. They thrive of the battle. That and he had ulterior motives

'_Think of all the jutsu I could see. If only I had my Sharingan!'_

Meanwhile, Sakura was breathing a sigh of relief. She just wasn't ready for this. Unlike her teammates, she didn't do a thing to help with the demon brothers. She knew from the very beginning that she stood no chance against them, that she was the weak link. The latter something she vowed to change.

Both Sasuke and Naruto opened their mouths but soon shut them when Hayate spoke.

"Listen kids, I know you took out the demon brothers but these two are way out of your league. Taking one down alone is hard enough, but 2 of the 7 swordsmen is impossible for you."

Grumbling, Naruto turned to Tazuna and took point infront of him. Moping at the missed opportunity, Sasuke moved beside Tazuna while Sakura moved to the opposite side of Sasuke. And with that, they began their slow march through the mist.

Kakashi breathed in relief.

'_there goes one problem'_

He was quite worried that Zabuza would use them as bait sooner or later, he wasn't sure if he would be able to fend him off. Now he could fight without having to worry about his team.

"Kakashi, we need to separate them. We have no chance if we fight two on two"

"I know Hayate, I'll take Zabuza and you take Raiga"

And with that, they too disappeared into the mist.

_With Zabuza and Raiga_

They both turned to sound of footsteps. Being from the mist, naturally they had the advantage. Silently communicating with each other, they formed handseals and repeated their previous attack.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU"

"RAITON: RAIKYUU"

The two joined once more into a dragon and charged toward the sound. And once again, like before, there was a popping sound.

'_shit… we just gave away our location_'

"KATON: KARYUU ENDAN"

Zabuza did a quick jumped left while Raiga jumped right.

'_Perfect_' thought Kakashi and Hayate.

The two of them pounced on their chosen opponents, not giving them a chance to rest.

_With Hayate_

Raiga laughed as he saw Hayate approach him through the mist. Hayate drew his Katana and slid into his stance.

"Only a fool would challenge me with a regular Katana! I'm the Mist's Thunder Dragon"

"RAIGEKI NO YOROI"

Lightning started to appear from his swords. It soon traveled along his arms and the rest of his body. It was not long after the start of the technique that Kurosuki Raiga, the Thunder Dragon was glowing bright blue with electricity flying around him.

"Now prepare for your funeral!"

Hayate's eyes widened at the implications of attacking with his regular sword or even getting hit. A smile then graced his lips as he realized he finally had an opportunity to test his newest jutsu in action.

"KAZE NO YAIBA"

A katana made of wind formed in his hand. He frowned realizing that his sword was still shorter then he preferred. Adding more chakra, the sword lengthened giving him the distance advantage.

"Let's dance Raiga, we'll see who's the better swordsman"

Two Kenjutsu users charged at each other, competing against each other in the dance of death, neither gaining a clear advantage. Hayate's wind sword being unable to cut through the lightning enhanced sword, while Raiga's lightning not being able to reach Hayate.

After a few minutes of exchanging slashes, both fighters leapt back to assess their wounds. Hayate was covered in numerous shallow wounds around his body. While they may have been shallow, the electricity was numbing his movements. Raiga was covered in far fewer cuts, but they were far deeper then what he had given to Hayate.

Deciding to end it now, he smirked as he taunted Hayate

"You may have gotten lucky with those few hits, but you lose now boy. Give up and I might let you live"

Hayate coughed from the exertion before replying

"Konoha Shinobi never give up. Get ready to die Raiga!"

"It's too late now… you've already lost. Look around you. There is mist all around us!"

By the time Hayate realized what Raiga had said, it was too late. Raiga released his lightning armor. With Hayate being near in the mist, the released electricity surged toward Hayate, paralyzing him for the mean time.

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi was caught off guard when he heard Hayate scream of pain. That was all Zabuza needed to catch him in his Suirou No Jutsu.

Zabuza stared at Kakashi in the water dome with triumph. He had caught the Copy Nin. And by the sounds of it, his partner Raiga had also beaten the other jounin.

Kakashi sighed in the water prison. He then sat down and recalled what may have been his last fight.

At first with having caught Zabuza off guard, he had the advantage. But soon the tables had turned as Zabuza had got his bearings back, Naturally Zabuza had the advantage, he was a master of silent killing and they were in his domain, a thick fog.

He had surprised Zabuza with the Mizu bunshins, but he was still quite outmatched. It was unfortunate he didn't know many wind jutsu, otherwise he may have had a better chance.

He sighed and hoped to Kami that there was Icha Icha Paradise in the next life.

_With Team 7_

Team 7 and Tazuna stopped when a bright yellow light flashed from behind them. A scream of pain soon followed the light. Tazuna watched as the two boys clenched their fists and turn around.

'_I should be there fighting! I'm an Uchiha! I shouldn't be running away!'_

'_Man that was awesome, I wish I could learn something super cool like that. Maybe Kakashi-sensei can teach me later?t_'

'_thank kami I'm not back there'_

"What was that?" he asked Team 7.

"That was a water jutsu, and by the sounds of it, it seems very painful" grunted Sasuke.

"kuso… I should be back there…" cursed Naruto.

For once, sasuke actually agreed with Naruto… openly. You could tell by his grunt and body posture.

Tazuna sighed, it was all his fault. If only he had told the truth about the mission and maybe none of this would have happened. Deciding to save the last of his dignity, he spoke.

"Lets go back, this is all my fault. If you want to join the fight then lets fight! I'll at least die knowing I did the right thing"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the bridge builder, or at least as close as sasuke could get. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall.

"Besides, I left my bottle of Sake there, its really expensive that one! Cost me a fortune!"

Maybe not.

'_Damn senile drunk_' thought team 7

Team 7 sweatdropped as they trekked back towards the fight.

Sasuke and Naruto ran ahead while Sakura lagged behind to guard the bridge builder.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the battlefield, they saw Kakashi caught in a dome made of water with Raiga and Zabuza next to him. Hayate was collapsed on the shore.

'_can't believe I'm doing this...'_

"Dobe… any more surprises you can use" whispered Sasuke.

As much as it hurt Sasuke's pride to ask, he was willing to admit Naruto knew more powerful jutsu then him… at least at the moment. What's important is to free Kakashi-sensei. They'd have a better chance that way.

Thinking deeply, Naruto decided it was time to test another one of his new jutsus. He knew just the one. Sure it might hurt Kakashi, but slightly injured was better then dead right?

"You bet, teme. And I know just the thing."

Naruto let out a giant smirk as he set up his trap. After a few seals, he made a new set of clones and sent them to the sides of the small lake. he then gave Sasuke his kunai and shuriken, telling him to throw them to them all at Raiga and Zabuza. He started the attack. He jumped out of the tree and yelled

"KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Zabuza and Raiga were surprised a genin knew that attack, but they were confident that the brat was no problem. Raiga easily deflected the hail of kunai.

While Raiga was busy deflecting the hail of Kunai, Sasuke threw all the kunai and shuriken Naruto had given him earlier.

'_kuso… is the dobe really this stupid? We just blew the element of surprise! I hope this is part of something else_'

'_why are they here! They should be on their way to Konoha' _Kakashi mentally screamed

Raiga laughed at the stupidity of this genin. A couple of genin vs two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?

"You just dug your own grave! RAITON: RAIKYUU"

Naruto performed a quick kawarimi, still smiling. It was all going according to plan. And speaking of plan, it was ready for the next step.

"NOW!"

The Kunai and Shuriken that Sasuke had thrown transformed into clones. As they fell into the water, they grabbed the Kunai all around them and threw them towards Raiga and Zabuza.

Both missing-nins cursed at their cockiness. Raiga had actually been hit by a couple of kunai while Zabuza had almost let go of Kakashi.

Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised at Naruto, he had actually come up with this on the spot? Didn't he fail the graduating exam twice?

"Its not over yet!" yelled Naruto as he unveiled another of his newest jutsu.

"BAKURETSU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

The clones that had sunk underwater exploded creating a giant geyser of water, freeing Kakashi and throwing Zabuza and Raiga towards the shores. Unfortunately for Zabuza and Raiga, more clones were waiting for them. A series of explosions were heard. Raiga was thrown back, hitting a tree and knocking him unconscious while Zabuza was limping.

Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock. He had actually beaten one of the seven swordsmen? Sure his plan was genius, and he had an ingenious plan, but still… knocking out one of them and injuring the other.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. Was he really holding this much back the whole time! How did he learn all those techniques.

Naruto leaned on the tree next to him for support. That had taken a lot out of him.

'_Hopefully Kakashi can take care of the rest' _were his last thoughts before he collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Sakura and Tazuna arrived just in time to see the explosions galore. Deciding to do what she could, she quickly brought Hayate to a safer area and used a few medical herbs she had brought to wake him up.

'_kuso… that brat got us good. Hope Raiga survives this' _thought Zabuza as he made seals.

Kakashi saw Zabuza making seals and started copying them. By the rate Zabuza was making them and the fact that he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, it was something big. He just hoped he could cancel it with the same jutsu.

Zabuza's eye widened as he noticed Kakashi copying him.

'_can that monk-'_

"-ey read my mind"

'_no way h-'_

'-e can see the future. I can Zabuza, and your future is death'

Truth of the situation, Kakashi had just assumed mid sealing that Zabuza was preparing a Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu. He had already copied this during one of his earlier missions from another mist nin. What Zabuza did next was something Kakashi wasn't expecting. He faltered on the last seal.

"SUITON: DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU" Kakashi yelled, pouring majority of his chakra hoping to capitalize on Zabuza's mistake.

A torrent of water slammed into Zabuza, throwing him into a tree next to Raiga.

Kakashi took out a kunai with intent on finishing them off.

"I'll take it from here" yelled another voice from the trees. A Mist hunter-nin stepped out from the branches. He threw a few senbon into Zabuza and the unconscious Raiga. He jumped next to the two swordsmen.

Kakashi walked towards the hunter-nin, kneeled down and checked their vitals.

"They're dead" he said to no one in particular before standing.

The Hunter-nin noticed that the other Jounin was starting to wake up and cursed. He needed to get Zabuza and Raiga away as soon as possible.

"Thank you for your help Konoha-nin" said the Mist hunter-nin quickly said before grabbing the two bodies and performing a shunshin, taking the two bodies with him.

Hayate chose this exact moment to wake up. He saw the hunter-nin take the two bodies with him.

'_Why did Kakashi let them get away! He can't be that rusty can he'_

His question was soon answered as Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled a worried Sakura.

Sighing to himself, he stood up albeit shakily. She needed a lot of work to be a kunoichi.

"Tazuna, we will take residence at your house and regroup for our next encounter" he said.

All those conscious looked at him questioningly, but decided to ask him later. They picked up Kakashi and Naruto before continuing their journey to Tazuna's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished

AN

Lol… sorry if the chap was a bit crappy, but I didn't have much inspiration during the week… just forced myself to start writing yesterday. If you're wondering what really happened with the Kakashi-Zabuza fight, just imagine the canon anime fight. Just couldn't find a way to change it and keep it canon at the same time. Sorry but no Godai Bunshin yet, I'm saving the big guns jutsu for the second fight. Lol. Besides, sending super powered clones against fighters far superior to Naruto doesn't seem that smart.

You all better thank God that my newly bought wii has defects… T-T … otherwise I'd be playing instead of writing… Lol… boxing is fun.

Btw… I'm testing something… I just wonder how true my theory is… lol. Props to whoever guesses it. For the rest, you'll all find out what it is next chap.

Anyway… to my gf, get well soon! Luv ya! (she got sick… T-T) Hope you enjoyed the chap.

Oh yah… before I forget, props to YamiKyuubi to guessing right. Mystery man is KUROSUKI RAIGA. Bet most of you forgot about him. I haven't read another fic where Raiga was in wave so I wanted to do something new.

Review and tell me what ya think! And as they say (don't ask who… I still don't know T-T), the more the merrier. JA!


	7. WHAT IF they trained harder?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NARUTO! Or at least I will right after I become the last man alive on earth. Until then, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. T-T

WHAT IF Naruto learned more from the Forbidden scroll. WHAT IF Naruto wasn't a complete idiot as he was supposed to be. WHAT IF kyuubi took more action to Naruto's strength? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, InoChou

'_I wonder if anyone can hear me.' - Thoughts_

"Am I loud enough?" - Speech

'_**oh yeah… I Rock!" – kyuubi speakin'**_

CHAPTER 7: WHAT IF they trained harder? o.O

_Tazuna's House_

Team 7 had arrived at Tazuna's house several hours after their encounter with two of the Seven Swordsmen. After Hayate set up a few traps around the house, he went upstairs to Team 7's room.

Inside, Sasuke was leaning on the wall sharpening a few kunai, while Sakura was sitting on a chair watching him.

'_She's got a long way to go till she's a good kunoichi'_ sighed Hayate

Naruto and Kakashi lay still on the beds in front of them. Hayate placed himself on the floor in a meditative position. Silence prevailed for several minutes until it was broken by Sakura.

"Ne Hayate-senpai, what did you mean by regroup for our next encounter" asked the curious Sakura.

"Weren't those two killed by the hunter-nin?"

Hayate sighed as the last awake members of Team 7 waited for his response.

"Didn't you notice anything wrong with Hunter-nin?"

'_for Kami's-sake! What in the world is Kakashi teaching them? This is basic survival knowledge.'_

Hayate opened his mouth to respond, only to close it once again as a voice cut in before him.

"What Hayate-san means Sakura is that Raiga and Zabuza aren't dead."

Sakura jumped in shock as Kakashi sat up with his trustee book in hand. Sasuke merely grunted in acknowledgement at his sensei waking.

"But you said they were dead sensei!" yelled Sakura.

'_They'll come back wanting revenge' _panicked inner Sakura

"If you hadn't noticed, none of us were in any condition to fight." Kakashi paused and stared out the window. It was so peaceful and tranquil that it was hard to believe there had been a grueling battle just hours ago.

"As far as I knew, Naruto and Hayate were incapacitated and the hunter-nin was at an unknown strength. I was running low on chakra, so I bluffed hoping he would leave."

"We saw them killed though" grunted Sasuke.

This in turn drew the attention of everyone in the room. Including an unconscious Naruto, who seemingly tossed and turned for a few second as if he was having a bad dream.

Sasuke just continued to sharpen a couple of kunai while replying with a glare. Now there's the Sasuke we all know.

"Let me answer this Kakashi-san, seeing as I have more expertise with weapons" said an enthusiastic Hayate, finally something he could talk about to relieve his boredom.

"As the two of you noticed, the Hunter-nin used senbon. While more dangerous then a kunai in the trained hands of an expert, it actually has a lower death rate. The reason for this is that a senbon must hit certain vital spots or organs at an exact place in order to be fatal. Otherwise it will only disable or incapacitate someone. In otherwords, a senbon is good for capture, but not straight out killing in a battle. A Kunai however, does not have to be completely accurate to be fatal, it also has more targets to deal a deadlier blow…"

Kakashi let out a mock cough for Hayate to get to the point already. Hayate glared at Kakashi, his students were finally learning something and he wanted him to stop. He could tell Sasuke and Sakura were quite interested by the way they paid attention to him.

'_lazy bastard's loss' _he thought before letting loose a few coughs.

"As I was saying, a senbon has a low chance of fatality but a high chance in incapacitating. If used on the right way, it can put a person into a trance in which they appear dead."

Sakura was about to protest, but stopped as she noticed he wasn't finished. Sasuke grunted for him to continue.

"Another clue is that the hunter-nin left with the two bodies" said Kakashi with a smirk.

He had a twinkle in his eye. Seems Kakashi seemed a bit mischievous at the moment. Hayate seemed to catch on in seconds and gave him a smile telling him he was in.

'_Time to mess with their heads'_

Sakura and Sasuke turned to face Kakashi waiting for him to continue.

"Can anyone tell me what that is" continued Hayate.

Again, Sakura and Sasuke turned to Hayate.

"Guess not" said Kakashi

Once more, Sakura and Sasuke faced Kakashi

Getting fed up, inner Sakura was unleashed. She then threw a punch at Kakashi, which he dodged barely.

"JUST GET TO THE POINT! SHANARRO!"

Hayate and Kakashi sweatdropped at the sight of the new fist shaped hole dent in the bed.

'_She's got potential after all'_ thought the amused Hayate

'_That almost hit me!'_ thought the slightly relieved Kakashi

Slightly relieved because Kakashi had not escaped completely unscathed, at the bottom of the fist shaped dent was the remains of a book… all that could be read from the title page was ic…a…p… the rest was too hard to make out.

Kakashi looked blankly at the remains of his precious.

'_Two! They're out to get them!'_ were his last thoughts before drifting to sleep, while being plagued with nightmares of losing his whole collection.

Everyone awake in the room sweatdropped as Kakashi twitched constantly.

Hayate coughed and got Sakura and Sasuke's attention.

"As we were saying…" he paused to watch Sakura crack her knuckles. Letting out a weak laugh, he continued

"Hunter-nin are supposed to dispose of the body immediately to destroy village secrets. If need be, its only the head that is needed for confirmation. The fact that he took the bodies confirms our theory. Raiga and Zabuza are still alive."

Sakura quivered in fear before retreating to her own thoughts.

'_I was useless before! I didn't do anything! Hell, the class dobe did more then I did'_

'_SHANARRO! Lets show them who''s boss! Lets Train!' yelled inner sakura_

'_But…' _

'_no buts! TRAIN!'_

Meanwhile, Sasuke trembled in excitement.

'_I need my Sharingan! I have another chance to learn all those jutsu!'_

'_I could even learn all of the dobe's jutsu! I'll show him who's stronger!''_

"AHEM!!" interrupted Hayate.

"Until Kakashi is no longer bedridden, we will be training. We shouldn't waste our time. Our opponents are two of the seven swordsmen, you'll need every second of training you can get. "

With that, Hayate stood and walked out the door. Sakura and Sasuke watched with wide open eyes.

'_We're doing something useful already! Why did we get stuck with that useless excuse of a sensei!'_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kakashi to realize you guys destroyed his book?"

Kakashi's arm twitched to his kunai holster in his sleep. Not deciding to risk another moment, both genin dashed past Hayate and straight out the door.

'_Geez… I was just joking'_

As Hayate was making a move to leave, Kakashi's hand grabbed a kunai and started stabbing the bed.

"die…" he mumbled in his sleep with a sick and twisted smile.

'_I don't even want to know_'

_In the forest around Tazuna's House_

"What are you going to teach us Hayate-sensei?"

Hayate surveyed the area around them. There were plenty of trees, and by the sounds of it, there was a nearby stream.

'_Perfect'_

Looking up he let out a whistle before coughing. The trees were quite tall. He might as well start them on tree walking exercise and if they're ready, maybe water walking exercise.

"For now, we'll be practicing chakra control. First I'll give you the tree climbing exercise and we'll see if we can move onto the water walking. The point is to walk up the tree using your chakra. Like this…"

Hayate took a few steps towards the tree before walking up it vertically. Sakura watched with an open mouth. Sasuke smirked with eagerness.

'_Finally something useful'_

"Piece of advice," said Hayate, "it might be easier if you get a running start."

With Sasuke being more daring than Sakura, he took the first try. He ran towards the tree before leaping at it and running a few steps before being claimed by the all so sweet gravity.

As Sasuke recovered, Sakura walked towards the tree and took a cautious first step, testing her limits before continuing.

'_It's not so hard' _she thought

Hayate and Sasuke were astounded at Sakura, she had picked it up in an instant, not only that but she was already half way up the tree with no sign of her falling soon. When she reached the top she did a courtesy before asking.

"What next Hayate-sensei? Anything more difficult? This seemed a bit easy"

The lone uchiha fumed. Not only had Sakura beaten him to the top, but she was practically mocking him!

'_I'm an Uchiha! I can't be upstaged by a mere genin!'_

Hayate shook his head before replying

"Just keep practicing this Sakura. If you notice, it must be getting a bit difficult to stand up there."

Indeed Sakura was having second thoughts on Tree Walking being so easy. Sweat was all over her face. Just as she was about to collapse, Hayate appeared next to her and carried her back to the ground.

"Just because you got it straight away doesn't mean you're ready for the next exercise. You may have better control then Sasuke, but you don't even have half of his chakra reserves, something that I plan to fix. Meanwhile Sasuke, just because you didn't get it straight away, doesn't mean your worse. You just have a higher chakra reserve.

Hayate paused to go into a coughing fit. When he finished, he threw a kunai into the tree beside Sasuke. He also handed Sakura a rope.

"Sasuke… use the kunai to mark your distance up the tree. Sakura… use the rope as a safety line against a branch. I want you to stick to the tree as long as you can to build your reserves. I'll be back at sunset. I have to guard Tazuna."

With a smirk on his face, he left one last comment before using a leaf shunshin.

"Remember, don't do anything Kakashi wouldn't do. Afterall, its _just the two_ of you in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura blushed scarlet red at the thoughts that passed through her mind. Oh the possibilities!

'_come on… no one would know!'_ screamed Inner Sakura

Sasuke replied with a glare accompanied by a couple of Kunai. He grunted as he moved to pick up the kunai. Noticing Sakura scarlet red, he groaned… it was going to be a LONG day.

Deciding now better then later, Sasuke started his training.

_Tazuna's House_

'_Where am I? What hit me?' _thought a groggy Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, filtering the light going into them. He stretched his limbs and found them numb. Sitting up, albeit slowly, he looked around the room. To his left, he saw Kakashi.

'_Maybe he can answer my question'_

"If you're wondering where you are… I can answer that. We're at Tazuna's house. And that numb feeling, its an effect of chakra exhaustion." Said Kakashi

"huh?" was all Naruto could say.

As always, our favorite blond didn't understand what chakra exhaustion was. Sighing, Kakashi could only figure as much from the blond. From what he read about him, he never paid attention during class. He'd have to simplify the lesson a bit if he wanted to teach Naruto.

'_So much work'_

"Chakra exhaustion is when a Shinobi uses almost all of their chakra. As you know, chakra is the basic energy for all living beings. That numb feeling you have is because your energy is just enough to keep you alive. You don't have enough energy to move your body around."

"ooooh…" said Naruto closing his and slamming into his other hand, he continued "still don't get it"

Kakashi face-faulted

'_is he thick or what'_

He'd have to simplify it a bit more.

"Chakra exhaustion mean almost no chakra, meaning no energy. No energy means Naruto no move. Understand?"

"hey! I'm not that stupid!" yelled Naruto.

'_Although I still don't fully understand'_

Anyway, Kakashi decided that this was as close as Naruto could get to understanding. So he decided to ask Naruto other questions.

"So Naruto… how did you come up with that plan earlier? and where did you learn those jutsu? Even I haven't had a chance to learn the Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin"

"huh… what plan sensei? Oh earlier? I just did what ever came natural" Naruto replied with a goofy grin.

'_He beat two of the seven swordsmen and passes it as if it was nothing? He's definitely has potential'_

"And my jutsu? Let say its my secret!" he taunted Kakashi. There was no way that he'd break his promise to his Ji-san. He had promised not to tell anyone where he got them before.

Deciding to do the right thing, Kakashi asked Naruto

"Hey Naruto, when your able to run and walk, I'll train you in tree climbing. Afterall, both Sakura and Sasuke are being taught right now by Hayate-san"

"Damn you teme… your not getting ahead of me…" he cursed

"Your on Kakashi-SENSEI"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake: Sasuke's Fetish

With a smirk on his face, he left one last comment before using a leaf shunshin.

"Remember, don't do anything Kakashi wouldn't do. Afterall, its _just the two_ of you in the middle of nowhere."

Sakura blushed scarlet red at the thoughts that passed through her mind. Oh the possibilities!

'_come on… no one would know!'_ screamed Inner Sakura

Sasuke replied with a glare accompanied by a couple of Kunai. He grunted as he moved to pick up the kunai. Noticing Sakura scarlet red, he groaned… it was going to be a LONG day.

Deciding now better then later, Sasuke started his training.

_A couple of hours later_

Contrary to Sasuke's belief, time had passed by quite quickly. Sakura had focused on training. After the initial incident, she hadn't said a word, hell… she hadn't even so much as glanced at him.

It was starting to creep him out. Sakura not glancing at him is like Naruto not eating ramen. It just didn't happen.

Sighing, he looked up to check his improvements. Several meters of scratches greeted his sight. Not much progress. Deciding to lower his pride, he walked towards to Sakura to ask for help. She was standing just a few feet above the ground to avoid more bruises.

"… Sakura… ano... … any advice for tree climbing" he muttered with his voice full of shame. Better shamed than a failure.

No Reply, did Sakura just ignored him? He repeated his question… err… more like demanded Sakura to help. Still no reply.

In truth, Sakura wasn't ignoring Sasuke, she was so engrossed in not falling that she had completely lost her focus on Sasuke, She didn't even know he was just a few feet below her. To her, the voice was just a distraction

After the umpteenth question, a frustrated Sakura replied

"Later, busy training, not interested, get lost."

'_Get lost?! She told me to get lost? She did… didn't she?'_

Sasuke stared at the hanging form of Sakura.

'_hmm….is this a new light I see?'_

Sakura was concentrating. She didn't even give a damn about Sasuke.

'_Damn that's hot!'_

Yep girls, that's right. Sasuke has a thing with the 'unattainable'. The fact that Sakura seems to not want him make him want her.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss, starting an intense make-out session.

After a few minutes of making-out, Sakura realized she was being kissed. All her motor functions stopped as she realized SASUKE was making out with her. SASUKE-KUN!

'_Take him now!'_ screamed inner Sakura

"Yes Sasuke-kun! Take me now! Make me yours!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke suddenly stopped kissing Sakura and dropped her on the ground. She wanted him, she became 'attainable'.

'N_ot interested anymore'_ he thought as he turned around and walked away.

Sakura could only cry in disbelief… she had realized she was so lost in her thoughts previously that she had missed most of her make out session with Sasuke.

'_NOOOOOO!!!!' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FINISHED!!!

AN:

Props to 'A Forgotten Fairy' for giving me the basic idea for the omake. Sorry if it's a bit OC but I couldn't get it out of my head. Lol

SORRY!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! kneels down and cowers. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, but I had an extremely busy week! I had several assignments due in the next few days, as well as another 3 or 4 group reporting, in which my group mates were EXTREMELY useless. I had to do practically most of the organizing and all of the handouts in a few days.

Anyway… sorry if the chap is a bit sub standard… I just forced myself to write. Once again, my muse has left me. Lol… in lamest terms, I got addicted to Ragnarok AGAIN, as well as my FIXED Wii. Lol. Wii (I still prefer the old name revolution) ROCKS! ROK ON! Lol. Originally this was supposed to be the last of Wave arc but I just couldn't get my groove on. Lol

Btw, if any of you remember, I was testing something that chap. Just wanted to see who was reviewing/reading just for omakes. Lol… I'm so happy that majority of you still reviewed! You proved me wrong! THANK KAMI! Lol…

Anyway, Ja Ne!

And as always, this chap is dedicated to you sweetie!


End file.
